


The Spider

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: There is a spider in Ray’s room





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: there is a spider in my room

Fraser was in Ray’s Kowalski’s apartment enjoying a glass of cold milk when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. 

Quickly, he sprung into action with images of Ray shot in the chest. He raced through Ray’s apartment and made his way down the hall to Ray’s bedroom.

Instead of being injured, Ray was standing in his bedroom doorway. He wasn’t shot or stabbed, in fact, he couldn’t see any reason why Ray would scream.

‘What is wrong, Ray?’ Fraser asked.

Ray gestured at his floor. ‘There’s a spider in my room!’

Fraser looked down and saw a small gray spider. ‘Oh, dear. Would you like me to get rid of it?’

‘Yeah. Yeah. You’re not gonna kill it are you? Spiders creep me out, but I don’t want it dead.’

‘Of course not,’ Fraser bent down and held out his hand. The spider crawled onto his hand and Fraser carried the spider outside. He set the spider down on the grass outside Ray’s apartment. 

The spider lifted one of its arms and waved happily to Fraser.

Fraser just smiled. He knew the spider would be happier outside. He knew he would be happier in Canada himself.

He hoped that both Rays would join him in Canada one day, but realistically he knew he would probably be alone (Bob’s and Dief’s company was not the same as Ray’s company) in Canada if he ever went back. 

He was always alone.


End file.
